


The science of heartbeats

by Heartithateyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5557514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>According to science, if two people are in love and stare into each other's eyes their heartbeats will sync. So what happens when Tony wants to test this theory?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The science of heartbeats

"That is some straight up bullshit science Stark." Barton said as he took another drink of beer, absentmindedly twirling a drum stick in his other hand.

  
"Hmm and you're saying this as the scientific authority in the room? Please, I'd pick Natasha over you when it came to any knowledge on the subject." Tony countered with his trademark smirk.

  
"Screw you, I know science. I can science with the best of them."

  
"Well I have to say, there have been experiments that have shown, when two people who are in love lock eyes with one another, their heartbeats do tend to sync." Bruce finally interjects, his eyes flicking between Tony and Clint.

  
Steve can't help but smile at the minor argument, loving these small moments in between the chaos of their day to day lives. He never imagined that after everyone scattered their separate ways, they would find their way back to each other. He was one of the last team members to finally show up at Stark tower and claim a room for his own. Tony swears it just happened to be the last one empty, but when he evaluated where everyone's rooms were he knew that Tony had taken the time to plan and design rooms for all of them. How else could you explain how Bruce's was the closest to the lab or how Thor's had a mini fridge stocked with pop tarts or how Natasha and Clint's were next to one another.

  
So he had to wonder why his room was the closest to Tony's. Why Tony would always meander over whenever he was bored or lonely or occasionally tipsy, babbling about science and equations and things Steve can't totally understand but likes to listen to anyway.

  
And maybe he wouldn't read into it at all, these small nameless moments, except he couldn't help the way his heart would flutter every time Tony was near. How he could feel his heart speed up and his breath become shorter, making him feel like he was that 5' 4", 95 pound kid with asthma all over again.

  
Maybe that was why he had tried to stay away from the tower. And maybe that was why he had known he would eventually shown up. Drawn to the blazing flame that was Tony Stark, exciting and terrifying all at once.

  
But for now, these small, quiet moments were enough.

  
"Yeah right, I'll believe it when I see it." Clint counters back, looking like a petulant child leaning back in his chair.

  
"Fine. Watch and learn." Tony says, already moving towards his computers. "Jarvis, monitor heart rate, heart acceleration, and pupil enlargement."

  
With that, Tony stood up and grabbed what looked like a small metal sticker and reached under his shirt to quickly place it on his chest. He tried not to notice how Tony's shirt rode up with the small motion or how leaning defined his stomach looked.

  
"Alright, come on over Spangles." Tony said, turning and grabbing another metal device.

  
"M-me??" He blurted out, hoping his face wasn't as flushed as it felt.

  
"Yes you, we need a baseline for this experiment and yours as good as any." He said, taking a step towards him.

  
"But why not-" He starts before he quickly gets cut off.

  
"I need Bruce to be a monitor so he can give a non biased opinion, Natasha can probably control her heart rate if she so chooses, Thor isn't present, and no way in hell am I locking eyes with Barton for any amount of time. So looks like you're it." Tony says, using his explanation as a slight distraction to stick the metal monitor right on Steve's chest before he can protest.

  
He closes his eyes for a moment, trying to steady his breathing. This is easy the worst idea Tony has ever involved him in-

  
"Come on Steve, you're actually going to have to look at me for this to work." Tony says with a voice sounding more edgy than joking.

  
So he begrudgingly opens his eyes and locks his on Tony's, taking a deep breath.

  
"Alright Jarvis, begin monitoring for baseline." Tony says, looking away slightly before meeting his again.

  
He can't help but notice all the little things he'd never been able to see before. He always kept his glances at Tony brief, looking away before he could gawk too long. So he missed the gold flecks around his iris, the slight lines around his eyes that lessened as he relaxed, how his dark circles weren't as bad as they were before they all lived together, how his goatee managed to look both soft and rough, how his lips were the perfect shade of-

  
"Oh my gosh, I am getting crushed beneath this brokeback mountain." Clint suddenly hollered, breaking Steve out of his trance.

  
Even he got that reference, how obvious had he been, could everyone tell, could Tony tell-

  
"Well... How about that? Your heart beats did sync." Bruce says calmly, looking at Tony with an indiscernible look on his face.

  
"That... Was scientifically speaking a really fucking stupid idea." Tony mutters, his eyes fixated on the floor.

  
"Stark, I mean Tony, can I- uh- talk to you. For a moment. Privately?" He mumbles, turning and walking out of the room, hoping Tony will follow him.

  
He walks into the first room he sees, which turns out to be a cleaning closet.

  
Tony quickly walks in behind him, taking in his surroundings, "Our cleaning closet? Really? You do know how many rooms are in this place right?"

  
"I love you. I've been in love with you and I've tried not to love you but I can't help it and I love you." He bursts out suddenly.

  
Tony just looks at him, a dazed look on his face.

  
Smooth Steve, so smooth. Smother the commitment phobic man with love in a cleaning closet. Great plan.

  
Finally Tony snaps out of his daze with a bewildered look on his face, "So science was right. If two people are in love, their hearts can sync."

  
"No, Tony, that's not-"

  
"If two people are in love. Two. That means, scientifically speaking, I am very much in love with you too Steve Rogers." He says with a smile that seems to light up the entire closet.

  
With that, Tony grabs him and kisses him in a way that is anything but scientific.

 

The only downside to the entire thing is that Clint refers to it as "The time he questioned science so hard it caused people to hook up".

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave comments!!


End file.
